


All my favorite conversations always made in the AM (cause we don't know what we are saying)

by Sassheii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, This is just husbands being dumbasses at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassheii/pseuds/Sassheii
Summary: "And if you can't sleep neither can I" he says resolutely and sends a dashing smile his way. Very on character of him.Keith can't sleep and his husband is...something
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	All my favorite conversations always made in the AM (cause we don't know what we are saying)

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I wrote at 4:14 am

Keith has been up for hours now, and it shouldn't surprise him really. He's always been kind off insomniac. He used to but, he noticed that when he started sharing a bed with Lance, sleep came easier to him. He actually has been having good night rests. So why now? 

Maybe he was over energetic? Should he go walk kosmo or something? Nah, he would growl at him for waking him up at 3 in the morning.  
He releases a deep breath and focuses on the warm body pressing against his back. He can feel his spouse's deep breaths against his neck and he can hear his little snores and nonsense sleep talking. He smiles. He might be exhausted tomorrow but being able to take all of this in is totally worth it. He has been sleeping with Lance for years now, but the sense of comfort and contentment that being held by this man brings him, remains the same.

After a few minutes of complete stillness Keith can feel the urge to go to the toilet. Ugh too lazy to get up. The chances of waking Lance up while trying to detach from him are high. Plus he really doesn't wanna leave the warmth of the blankets and step into the cold. 

The sound of the rain against the window is not helping with the situation at all so he incorporates himself slowly before he gets cold feet and drags himself to the bathroom.

When he returns, somehow more awake than before, he sees Lance leaning on his elbows and rubbing his eyes. He KNEW he shouldn't have flushed the toilet.

"Babe?" Lance says his voice raspy with sleep and hair disheveled. Not fair

"Hey, I'm sorry. Go back to sleep" he says as he approaches the bed and lays down again, this time facing Lance and pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

"Hmm" he doesn't need to be told twice, apparently, his eyes already closed as he brings Keith closer so that his face is hidden in the hollow of his neck.

Silence.

"Keith?"

Or not

"Yeah?"

"You can't sleep, can you?" He asks, voice resembling the now dying rain in its intensity

"...how do you know?"

"Your leg is doing that thing it does when it won't stop bouncing, which means you are either restless, anxious or had too much coffee. That can't be the case unless you- Ugh, did you find my super ingenious hiding place again? You know coffee is bad for you Keith!!"

When Lance stops talking, obviously waiting for an answer to his question, he realizes that he's been staring.  
He kisses him briefly on the cheek, nose, lips. Or well, tries to. The huge smile he's sporting is not really helping in his task.

It's kind of overwhelming how well Lance knows him. Overwhelming in a good way, of course. How he seems to notice such little things about him makes him feel so loved and cared for that he doesn't even know what to do with himself. He's falling again. Will he ever stop falling?  
That's a question he won't have an answer for. He doesn't even need it. He knows he is done for. 

"I love you" that earns him a very soft smile and a slow tender kiss. Jackpot! Sladly, they break apart. They are still kinda in the middle of a conversation. "To answer your question, I absolutely don't know that you are hiding my caffeine under the loose flap in our living room floor. And I don't know why I can't sleep either. It used to happen a lot when I was a kid, even in my teen years, so I'm kinda used to it?"

"Well, first of all, you are a sneaky bastard. Yes! Don't look so smug about it" he says this flicking his pointer finger on his forehead. "And if you can't sleep neither can I" he says resolutely and sends a dashing smile his way. Very on character of him.

"What about your beauty sleep, uh? You'll be a pain in the ass tomorrow, like "Keeeeeeeith look at these bags under my eyeeees. You married a panda bear!! No, they are too cute... A monster. I need a nap and a double face mask session asap!!" he imitates him, or tries to.

Lance laughs tho so it shouldn't have been that bad "Was that supposed to be me? I'm not that whiny!! And I don't sound like that at all"

"Sure, sure" they are both laughing now. This feels right. "In all seriousness tho, I don't want you to stay up and neglect yourself because of me"

"You have no power over me so sucks to suck babe. You are stuck with me all night"

This man...

"Okay. But I warned you. What you wanna do then? You get the privilege of choosing between the hundreds of fun activities we can entertain ourselves with at this hour in the night" he says, in a complete monotone dry voice.

As if on cue, Lance pulls the blankets so that they are completely covered, not a hair out in the open. Under there is even warmer.

"Wha-"

"Shshshsh" Lance shushes him, a finger to his lips. He pulls him to his chest. Bodies flushed together. No air can run between them. A mess of blankets, legs intertwined, joined hands, matching heartbeats, sharing breaths, lips practically touching, unwavering eye contact. Perfect, he thinks. He wants to stop time forever and live like this. At who knows what time in the morning, glued to his husband in their secluded space. Their own world. Perfect. 

"Ugh Keith, brush your teeth man" Aaaaaaaand there goes the moment.

"I literally brushed them in front of you, Lance"

"Just messing with you man" That stupid (hot) smirk again.

Silence again. Peace. Maybe the moment is bac-

"You know your face complexion is pretty perfect"

Well, whatever.

"What?"

"I mean the -- everything is so well placed and balanced. Perfect distance between the eyes, contours sharp but smooth in the right places, high cheekbon-"

"Lance what even are you even-"

"What? This is science! Haven't u heard of the triangle of beauty?"

Poker face. Grin "Aaaaw, you think I'm beautiful? Who would have thought"

"Science!! Science does. And we are literally married" he adds. 

"Pfff. Yeah rig-" his sentence is cut short when those long dexterous fingers start running mercilessly all over his most ticklish spots. Traitor. Using that information no one else has access to against him.

"Lance- L-Lance stop. I swear to god" he talks in between laughs already barely able to breathe.

"Mmm?? Someone's talking? I can't hear over the sound of revenge"

"Revenge fo- " snort. "for what" fingers now working over his stomach. 

"Dunno. Something" Raspberries on his belly. Not FAIR. 

"LANCE" he's panting, laughing so hard he can't even think of filling his lungs with oxygen at this point. Tears fill his eyes and blur his vision yet he wouldn't mind if he didn't stop. What a way to go, full of happiness for sure.

With that, Lance decides that it's enough torture for the night so his ticking morphs into caressing. That's nice too, and he can breath so he's content with the change.

"You know, I'm actually really tired after that. Was that the purpose? Exhausting me to sleep? Not killing me? I appreciate it"

"You are welcome! I also got to see you writhing around and snorting cutely with that twisted face you get every time so win win" 

"Ugh" he hides his face against Lance.  
His husband might be a bully but he still wants cuddles. "I hate you"

"I hate you too babe"

The fingers that were about to murder him a few minutes ago, are now rubbing his scalp and playing with his tangled up hair, bringing him full calmess with each delicate stroke. Slowly ushering him into that sleep he couldn't quite reach before.

His breaths evening out and he's pretty sure he's dreaming already when he hears those next words.

"I love you Keith"

He dreams of purple, of sunsets and kisses, he smells like the ocean, of flowers and rain. It's cold but he's warm, cozy and overall, happy. The dream has nothing to do with Lance yet it only has to do with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for them


End file.
